haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
VS Failing Grades (OVA)
"|VS Akaten}} aired on November 3, 2015 at the annual anime exposition sponsored by Shueisha, Jump Festa. It was also included in a limited edition DVD release of Haikyū!!, along with the 21st edition of the manga, to be shipped May 2, 2016. The event anime tells an original story about Hinata and Kageyama who have make-up exams that conflicts with their training camp. Overview Hinata and Kageyama fail a test and find that the make-up exam conflicts with their training camp. Plot The episode starts at Hinata's classroom, where his teacher is calling out the students individually to receive their marks. Hinata is nervous; glancing around at his classmates with slightly blurred vision and his heartbeat sounding beside his thoughts. He reveals that until now, he had avoided failing in his tests, with the most challenging one as social studies with a score of 42. He is only just passing the 40-point failure line, so if he can pass English then he'll be able to go to the training in Tokyo. When his teacher calls out his name, Hinata responds back tensely and strides mechanically to her side. She tells him that she knows about the volleyball training this weekend and that she will support him to do his best. Thinking that he had passed, he replies back with slight surprise but his teacher hasn't finished talking yet. She finishes by saying that she with support him at the catch-up class. He receives his marks in silence and collapses, surprising his classmates. Hinata then wanders along the hallway, the thought of that his goal to go to Tokyo is over. Unknowingly, he bumps into Kageyama, who is facing away from him. Hinata asks the setter how he went with the test, but with no reply from the latter, he turns around to face him and is greeted with a horrifying sight and the conclusion that Kageyama too had failed. The duo show their results to Yachi, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima. Tsukishima chuckles at their results and adds that the only thing they can do is plead to the vice-principal although he doubts it will work. Yamaguchi tries to comfort reassure and Kageyama but is cut off when he notices that Hinata and Kageyama are gone. The two were actually trying to find the vice-principal to talk about their situation, and they find him by the stairwell. He recognizes them to be the students in the volleyball club and reluctantly asks what they want from him. Hinata explains how the catch-up lessons overlap with the volleyball training in Tokyo, and Kageyama begs the man to make an exemption. The vice-principal reveals that he doesn't want to say that the club is not equally important however education is the most important hence there is no way he would exempt them from the catch-up class. Hinata suggests to shift the lessons whilst the man is readjusting his wig, causing a student to giggle at the sight. Kageyama, like Hinata who is ignorant of what is going on around them, also urges him to shift it, which results in the vice-principal with having enough of the phrase 'shifting it'. He finalizes that it's 90 points required for them to pass, with the usual mark being 80 for make-up exams, as a way to get back at the two for their behavior. Hinata and Kageyama continue to plead for the man to let them off easier when Daichi walks up to the scene. The third-year demands what they are doing, and the vice-principal asks him to do something about the students. However, the two push him to the point where his wig falls off, causing it to land on Daichi's head. Back at the club room, Daichi tells them that they are to forget what they saw at the stairwell. Nishinoya and Tanaka are shaking in fear at Daichi's tone, yet Kageyama and Hinata continue to bicker about who was to blame. Sugawara tries to silence the first-years but jolts back when he notices the expression on the captain's face. Daichi, with his hands placed on Hinata and Kageyama's shoulders, leans forward and commands them to take out their answer sheets. Sugawara tries to reassure them by saying there will be future chances to participate in these friendly matches but is cut off when Kageyama and Hinata discuss the fastest way to get to Tokyo. Tanaka steps forward and says there is still some hope since they only need to attend one class. Although students must keep retaking the tests until they pass, if the two are able to pass on the first go then they should be able to make it to Tokyo in the evening. Sugawara brings up the issue of transport, but Tanaka tells them to not sweat about it and if they manage to pass it in one go, he will call a savior for them. They are at Ukai's store when Ennoshita looks over their test scores. Yachi, determined, declares that she will try her best to help Hinata and Kageyama get to Tokyo but Tsukishima questions her, saying that they two are really idiots. Yachi, however, says that she will try her best and Yamaguchi also offers his help. Ennoshita tells the third-years to concentrate on their own exam studies, as the first and second-years will try their best to help Hinata and Kageyama. Tsukishima leaves the club, wishing them good luck for the preparations. Tanaka is missing from the store, only to be back at home trying to convince Saeko to drive them to Tokyo. She asks if he knows how long it takes to get to Tokyo, and calls him stupid for suggesting to her to waste her time on driving him there. The next day, Yachi is marking through Hinata's practice test and points out his spelling of 'receive'. Kageyama is on the table beside him with Yamaguchi looking through his answers. Tanaka is still trying to convince his sister to drive Hinata and Kageyama to Tokyo by massaging her shoulders, and hinting about the tourist icons like the Sky Tree and her want to go to a Wadaiko performance. However, she still declines and says that f he asks for a favor like that she wouldn't have a change of heart. Days past and Hinata, Kageyama and Tanaka try their best at preparing for the make-up exam and convincing his sister respectively. However, Hinata and Kageyama's marks have only improved slightly; not enough to pass. Yachi, Ennoshita, Yamaguchi and Nishinoya try their best to comfort the two, but Tsukishima is the one who is able to encourage them to try harder, in a way Coach Ukai describes as 'fighting fire with fire'. At school, Takeda is apologizing for the trouble he had caused to the vice-principal for the incident, mentioning about the Spring Tournament. The vice-principal asks the teacher about the tournament and is surprised to hear that it is a national tournament that their club would be able to make it. In the club room, the third years are stunned at Hinata and Kageyama's behavior and this further encourages Tanaka to convince his sister. Saeko thinks that he would try to act nice again, but when he reveals his true feelings about why he wanted her to drive them to Tokyo, it is enough to push her to accept. The next day, Hinata and Kageyama pass their make-up exams and are able to go to Tokyo. Saeko is waiting for them, and the vice-principal watches on from the school building, sending his best wishes for the Spring Tournament before lunging for his wig, which had fell from his head due to a big gust of wind. At Tokyo, the training camp has commenced and Bokuto asks Kuroo why the Karasuno odd first-years are missing. Kuroo replies with that they had failed a test so they had to retake it. Bokuto, surprised, adds that if they just study for it, they should be able to just pass it, however, his words are contradicted with Akaashi adds that Bokuto had failed his Maths test. Kageyama and Hinata finally arrive at Tokyo with Saeko, Kuroo commenting how the heroes are arriving late and are getting him fired up. Tanaka approaches them, happy that they have come all this way and survived his sister's rough driving. But Hinata was affected by the driving, and the episode ends with him vomiting on the gym floors and the volleyball players frantically getting the mops to clean up the mess. Appearances Characters * Karasuno High Boys' Volleyball Club ** Shōyō Hinata ** Tobio Kageyama ** Kei Tsukishima ** Tadashi Yamaguchi ** Daichi Sawamura ** Ryūnosuke Tanaka ** Kōshi Sugawara ** Asahi Azumane ** Yū Nishinoya ** Keishin Ukai ** Chikara Ennoshita ** Ittetsu Takeda ** Hitoka Yachi ** Saeko Tanaka ** Vice-Principal * Nekoma High Boys' Volleyball Club ** Tetsurō Kuroo ** Kenma Kozume ** Lev Haiba * Fukurōdani Academy Boys' Volleyball Club ** Kōtarō Bokuto ** Keiji Akaashi ** Akinori Konoha ** Tatsuki Washio ** Yamato Sarukui ** Haruki Komi ** Wataru Onaga Locations * Karasuno High * Sakanoshita Store (Keishin Ukai's store) Episode Notes Character Revelations Trivia * The OVA originally aired November 3, 2015 at Jump Festa 2015. * The episode is bundled with a limited edition DVD release and of the Haikyū!! manga, and was shipped May 2, 2016. * The episode is connected to . It takes place shortly before the Tokyo training camp with Fukurōdani Academy, Ubugawa High, Nekoma High, Shinzen High and Karasuno High. * This OVA was not based on a manga chapter. Errors Differences Between Anime and Manga Navigation Category:Media Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:OVA